With the current design of metal roof curbs the sidewall configuration of the curb tends to have a thermal short circuit into the inside area of the building. This is caused by the continuance of the metal through the sidewall section from the outside to the inside. This can cause the inside surface of the metal curb to remain at a temperature below the dew point temperature that can lead to condensation forming on the inside surface, causing what appears to water leaks within the building. The current method of addressing this problem is to trim and retain the surrounding roof insulation which does not present a thermal-break in the curb wall. This method is labor intensive and the foam retaining rod used to secure the surrounding roof insulation can become dislodged. Moreover, the use of the retaining rod, in this fashion, often times does not result in a pleasing visual experience for the finished installation.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to eliminate the loss of heat from the interior surfaces so the surfaces remain at a temperature above the dew point so that condensation does not occur on any surface.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an inexpensive alternative to trimming off of the excess roof insulation.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an alternative to the trimming off of the roof insulation that provides a more aesthetically appealing appearance upon completion of the installation of the insulation.